Ah, innocence!
by TheDoloresSuicides
Summary: A fluffy, cute onshot of a young Sakura and Sasuke and Itachi. One shot, non-massacre!


Cute oneshot of Itachi and Sakura when they were kids! Non-massacre with a little bit of Sasuke and Sakura as well...all very cute and fluffy and adorable!

Hope you've enjoyed reading my fanfictions, for now I am focusing on New Generation more but I will make oneshots from time to time and I'm also working on Three Words.

It's amazing how many likes New Generation has already got, which I am so happy and thrilled about since I do like to write stories.

Profitez de l'histoire!

(Enjoy the story-I am French, and I smoke Vogue cigarettes and adore Audrey Hepburn so what can I say?)

Sakura giggled as she glanced at the nervous Sasuke, who gave her adorably pleading looks to stop what she was doing. But Sakura ignored him and snatched the tomatoe from Sasuke's bento and ate it, sticking her tongue out at him.

"I like tomatoes too!" Sakura said, her short pink locks moving as the breeze came by. In truth, Sakura loathed tomatoes, she only said it to annoy the young Uchiha, who pouted at her and gave her a glare.

"That's not fair! You always steal my food!" Sasuke said, before grabbing the cherries from Sakura's lunchbox. Sakura blinked and huffed as Sasuke ate her cherries. She loved cherries more than anything else!

"Sasuke-kun! Meanie!" Sakura said pouting. The young boy grinned at her and the two young kids started to eat their bentos their mothers had made specially for them. Sasuke eyed the shrimp and poked it, looking disgusted by the piece of food. Sakura scowled.

"Eat it Sasuke-kun, it's a waste!" Sakura said, spooning the shrimp with her spoon and gesturing for Sasuke to open his mouth. He ate it-with a slight blush on his cheeks-and gagged, pretending to be choking just to annoy his best friend.

"Sasuke-kun! Please don't die!" she cried. Sasuke was alarmed, he hated it when people cried-especially girls like Sakura! He reassured her he was fine, earning a hit from the young pink-haired girl who Sasuke loved dearly.

"Don't worry me like that!" Sakura whined, crossing her arms in a huff. As hours passed and the two innocent children played their silly games like hide-and-seek or tag, Sasuke's big brother who he loved right after Sakura,  
came to pick him up. Sakura, never meeting Sasuke's big brother before, tugged at Sasuke's sleeve and whispered in his ear.

"Is it your big brother?" Sakura whispered. Sasuke nodded, and his big brother eyed the young girl carefully, before kneeling down to her eye level.

"Are you Sakura? The girl Sasuke keeps talking about?" he asked kindly. Sasuke blushed and looked away whilst Sakura nodded her head feverishly, grinning at him with wide green innocent eyes.

"Yeah! Are you Ihaku?" Sakura asked, not sure how to pronounce his name. The boy raised a brow whilst Sasuke laughed. Somebody had said his big brother's name wrong! Sakura shot him a glare and Sasuke gulped, immediatly shutting up.

"My name is It-ac-hi" Itachi said, slowly pronouncing his name. Sakura whispered it, before her eyes lit up as if she had mastered the art of doing the most powerful jutsu. Itachi chuckled at her adorable features and ruffled her hair, making the young pink haired girl yell.

"I've come to pick up Sasuke now. Wheres your mother?" Itachi asked, ignoring the whining of his younger brother. Sakura tensed, looking down at her lap as she grew quiet.

"...don't have one" Sakura mumbled, looking away. Itachi's eyes widened and he sighed. He was never good with kids, but he understood a little about the young girl. In a way, Itachi was parentless as well, he hardly knew his parents. They were like strangers living under the same roof as him. Sasuke hugged Sakura, who rested her forehead agaisnt his shoulder.

Sasuke has taken a liking for her, Itachi thought as he stared at his brother, desperately trying to comfort the young girl.  
He stood up, scratched his head and said:

"Would Sakura-chan like to come over to our house?" Itachi asked. Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened and she nodded,  
and the three of them walked to the Uchiha manor, with Sakura's hands entwined with Sasuke's, who was blushing furiosly now. Itachi smirked at his brother shyness, knowing the young boy had liked Sakura for a long time now, and hadn't stop talking about her lately.

Soon they arrived, and Mikoto-Sasuke's and Itachi's mother-was immediatly fascinated by Sakura, teasing Sasuke that he has a little girlfriend now and Sasuke in return would blush and look away, whilst Sakura would look confused and ask him why he was red. Soon, Sakura had adjusted to the environment and was now playing with Sasuke, running around the house with a thick towel draped over her as they splashed out of the kiddie pool. Mikoto scolded the two young kids for creating such a mess, but fondly brushed Sakura's hair.

Ah, innocence.

Such a beautiful thing. Itachi watched as Sakura got out of the room where Mikoto was busily changing her, and she came out wearing a white summer dress, with brown sandals and a limp daisy chain around her head. Sasuke mumbled on how pretty she looked, earning a bear hug from Sakura which caused Mikoto to go on her song of 'awww!' As afternoon turned to the evening, Itachi had offered to walk Sakura back to her house since Sasuke had fallen asleep and Mikoto was rather tired. He carried a sleepy Sakura on his back, whose arms were draped over him loosely. They arrived at Sakura's house and Itachi's eyes widened. Sakura lived in an apartment on her own, which consisted of one bedroom with a small living room and a tiny kitchen. It was dangerous for the girl to be left in here on her own, who knows-the many disgusting males in Konoha might take advantage of the sleeping Sakura, which he tucked in. As Itachi exited, he made sure the bolts on the windows were tightly shut,  
and the lock on Sakura's front door worked, promising himself that he'd have to speak to the Hokage about this.

The next day, just before the Hokage was going to give Itachi another mission, the Uchiha coughed, earning a surprised look from the Hokage.

"Sasuke's friend-Sakura-it is not safe for her to sleep on her own at night" Itachi said bluntly, going straight to the point. The Hokage sighed, rubbing his temples. He was quite scared of the young orphan to live on her own, but there had been so much financial problems it was immpossible to build a new block of apartments.

"How about she stays at your place? I'll sort some things out and then I'll make sure to contact the builders. Personally" The Hokage said, earning a nod from the Uchiha. As Itachi slowly made his way to Sakura's house, he knocked and it opened, revealing a happy Sakura to see Sasuke's brother.

"Your going to stay at our place for a while, is that okay?" Itachi asked softly. Sakura's eyes widened and she giggled, running up the stairs before returning back down with a straw basket full of clothes and her shoes. She was so excited! Sakura couldn't help herself but run towards an excited Sasuke, who jumped up and down with his best friend.

"Sakura! You can sleep inside my room!" Sasuke cried, flinging his arms around her. Sakura giggled and ran to his room, flopping on the bed while tossing the basket aside, grinning as Sakura playfully tackled her with his pillow.

"No fair!" Sakura said and pouted, having the best time of her life.

Three days later...

"I'll miss you Sakura! It was so fun having you around!" Sasuke said. Sakura giggled and hugged him, the green dinousour-once owned by Sasuke but he gave it to Sakura as a present-crushed to her chest. They're acting like they'll never see eachother again, Itachi thought dryly, yet he smirked at Sasuke's saddened face.

"Thank you for letting me stay here, Mikoto-chan!" Sakura cried happily, hugging the startled Uchiha lady. Mikoto laughed and playfully ruffled her hair, laughing at her annoyed face. Sakura nervously stepped closer to Fugaku, who eyed her, before sighing and patting her shoulder in a comforting way, a small smile in his face. Sakura squeled with happiness and hugged Itachi, before leaving the Uchiha compound with a big grin on her face.

Children, Itachi thought as he saw the tiny figure dissapear. He chuckled at Sasuke, who pouted realizing his best friend wasn't going to be around until tomorrow.

The next day had been a blur for Itachi. Training, sweat, training and more sweat was what he usually did throughout the whole day. Sasuke had catched a cold, and as Itachi walked on the streets of Konoha and entered the park, he saw a crying Sakura on the swing, idly kicking the stone as she sobbed harder. Itachi ran to her side, kneeling down softly as he eyed the large bruise on her forehead.

"They hit me...*hiccup*...with a stone...*hiccup*...and called me a freak!" Sakura cried harder, and her shoulders violently shook as she shed each tear. Itachi sighed, leaning in to press his fingers agaisnt the bruise gently, causing Sakura to yelp in pain and causing Itachi-to lose his balance and fall backwards. Sakura paused for a bit, before breaking into hysterical laughter, her tears long forgotten. Itachi saw her happy face, and smiled.

"Would Sakura-chan allow Itachi to kiss her bruise?" Itachi asked in a gentle voice that surprised him and Sakura. The girl looked up with shocked eyes and shyly nodded her head, and Itachi leaned in hesitantly and softly kissed Sakura's bruise. Sakura giggled at the contact,  
and unknown to them, an angry Sasuke came running up to Sakura with a blanket over his shoulders and pushed Itachi aside, and landed a big, sloppy kiss on Sakura's lips.

"I'm the only one who can kiss Sakura-chan!" Sasuke hollered.

Poor Sakura, she had a cold for weeks with a panicked Itachi and Sasuke. 


End file.
